left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Hunter
"...this boss-infected will whisper dark phrases and growl to alert you of his presence" I've never heard Hunters say anything, not while playing as them, not while dealing with them face-to-face. Has anybody else actually heard them say an intelligible phrase? If so, what? -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 16:02, 27 December 2008 (UTC) "The Hunter bonus pounce damage is based on how far you traveled horizontally, therefore launching straight up or down is not the most effective pounce." I'm not sure if this is correct. I've done some pounces with nearly zero horinzontal travel (kind of drop-pounce from a roof or from a fire staircases in some alleys) and still did some damage, up to 9. Replica88 12:20, 31 December 2008 (UTC) :I just tested this in a listen server - I can get 22 damage off the top of a fire escape in the first part of No Mercy, with virtually no horizontal movement. Combined with the fact that I can get 5 damage by pouncing on the same horizontal plane but really far away (which rules out velocity since the magnitude of the hunter's velocity would be the same as a point-blank pounce, where you do no extra damage), it seems like the only other good explanation is time spent in the air. I'll do some more tests. ArchibaldMcKaig 22:15, 13 January 2009 (UTC) From what I understand, the initial pounce damage is related to the distance traveled from the last surface you've touched to the point where you hit your victim. This explains why a vertical jump starting from next to your victim does no damage, and why higher/farther jumps do more damage. This would also explain the usual low damage of wall-jumps within an alley or corridor. Snakexdude11 21:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC) 21:21, 21 February 2009 (UTC Should it be mentioned that the Hunter doesn't actually have any eyes? If you use a model viewer and close up on where his eyes should be, it's just hollowed out with blood around them. CloudT 18:27, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : "Hitting them in the back does extra damage." Is this true? I've played as a Hunter many times before and slashed them in the front and back, and it seemed to do the same amount of damage. Can anyone confirm this is true? It doesn't seem likely. BlackliteWrath 8:04, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Pictures Hey, can somebody try to get some more screen shots of the Hunter? Maybe take one of a Survivor that's been pinned down, and/or one of a Hunter crouching, and possibly even a Hunter mid-pounce? -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 17:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Can someone please try and get a shot of under the hunters hood. Like just a screen shot of his face sorta looking up. I found this picture of a Hunter on the internet.. Could this work? BlackliteWrath 03:44, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Nice find! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 03:46, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :Done uploading the pictures you requested, quest completed, now can I have my 500 exp and 10 gold? xD :I'll try to add more pictures right now, I added some to the Boomer too. Zikkun 20:44, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I've got more pictures of Boomers, Tanks, Hunters, Smokers, and Witches. I'll see if I can scrounge them up and add them later. BlackliteWrath 13:15, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Flaming Hunter double damage I'm not 100% certain, but I believe the fire also affects the melee damage. IE: 20 damage over 10 in the 360 version and 12 damage over 6 in the PC version. ~Yuki Hinamori : My understanding is the fire only increases melee damage, and does nothing to increase the leap damage. Nite01002 13:13, 21 February 2009 (UTC) As far as I can tell, fire does nothing for melee or pounce damage, it just does a base 10 damage per second...Akkryls 13:01, 22 February 2009 (UTC) A flaming hunter does do more damage. Since it's on fire, it doesn't last very long, but it does do a lot more damage. I don't know exactly the multiplier on the damage. However, fire doesn't affect impact damage from a long-range pounce, just the claw damage being dealt during the pounce attack. BlackliteWrath 8:05, 24 February 2009 (UTC) The most recent update nullifies the flaming hunter trick now. =[ Waterga74 01:58, 18 March 2009 (UTC) : Not true. The recent update complicates the issue, but doesn't remove the damage. Whether or not there's additional flame damage depends on where the flame comes from. "Enviornmental" flame (flaming barrels, preexisting fire, etc.) catches the hunter on fire and damages him, but doesn't increase damage to the pounced. However, survivor-caused fire (Molotovs, gas cans, etc.) damages the hunter and adds additional damage to the pounced survivor during melee (although less than it used to be). http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=823354 Nite01002 10:28, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Outfits "Oddly enough, the Hunter always seems to have the same clothing combination, as opposed to other boss infected such as the Smoker who tend to have different clothes." What? I've never seen any special infected have any variety in clothes, at least, not on the PC version. Also, I've got some pictures of the boss infected, (32, including the crappy shots) I'll get to uploading the good shots sooner or later.. Waterga74 01:52, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Likewise, I've never seen any other alternate combination of clothes. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] Hunters Eyes Does the Hunter, REALLY not have eyes? If so, does he move by sonar? Because everytime before he attacks he screams...to project a greater view of his target? :idk.. I'll try to get a picture of beneath the hood, but I saw it and its all red... I only saw it from an infected's point of view, so it might just be like the other infected's eyes... all one color... Waterga74 14:17, 23 March 2009 (UTC) sign your posts! D=< Hunters have eyes. When I was a Hunter in Verseus i died and saw his eyes! They looked like red you can see the sparkle in the eyes when there dead. --Kirby888 18:40, 8 June 2009 (UTC) okay yeah. Maybe some blood vessels burst in his eyes *pain* waterga74 05:52, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :I'm gonna shoot you guys, why didn't you take a screenshot?! xD :Next time PLEASE take good screenshot and upload it near the Hunter's trivia, it's really wanted here. Zikkun 16:06, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Issues With The Trivia * Oddly enough, the Hunter always seems to have the same clothing combination, as opposed to other boss infected such as the Smoker who tend to have different clothes. The hood on the Hunter always hides its face. -as stated above, this is incorrect. All boss infected have the exact same apperal on. Tanks always have only jeans, Smokers always have a green overshirt over a white shirt, with blue jeans, and a Witch is always scantily clad, and has extremely pale skin. * People love to mod and give the hunter a superman costume. -It may help to explain why. I understand why, but many others may not. (Hunters fly through the air, arms stretched, similarly to Superman) * The Hunters attire is based off of those worn by "Extreme Jumpers" who are known for jumping off of high places onto the ground completely unharmed. -Free Runners? * Strangely the Hunter has duct-tape on its arms and legs possibly representing Rank. -I think not... waterga74 22:16, 6 June 2009 (UTC) -this is a joke from a internet video called: how to a good hunter-boomers day off Totemtrouser 03:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 03:50, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Hunter is a "Dog" "The hunter may be someone that got the special strain of the infection from a dog, leading to its growling, pounce, its jumping ability, and "crawl" when it is crouching" :"The Zombie Survival Guide" by Max Brooks clealy states that animals are only killed when confronted with the Solanum virus, never contaminated. As Turtle Rock Studios, and later Valve, had the survival guide in mind, it's almost definite the dog is not the case. Just putting this out there. 12:56, 11 July 2009 (UTC) /DISCLAIMER: The following post contains a rant from a person who will not stop once he gets started. the poster holds no reliability for QQing as a result of reading this. you have been warned./ your a dumbass man. the infection and solanum are two different things! max brooks says that the undead can not run, or preform any strenuios movement. and they can only be killed by destroying the brain. you can not be immune to solanum. i could go on, but I wont. tldr: the infection is not solanum, and youd have to be an idiot to think so. Legofan94 15:02, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Be nice, Legofan. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 15:31, 11 July 2009 (UTC) =( but hees ROOOONG mr. stigma ._.Legofan94 15:41, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Miss. But you don't have to be mean about it. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 15:44, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ... this is awkward... why do I always assume gamer girls to be guys... how do I respond to this? ._.Legofan94 15:49, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Most people do. It's a little odd. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 15:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) its probably and evoled form of the IDEA of having a dog as a special infected since a dog would be hard to see and would be easy to knock off and so they made it a person Totemtrouser 03:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 03:53, 12 July 2009 (UTC) In response to Legofan, please don't call me a dumbass. The Special and Common Infected have the ability to run to make gameplay interesting and immediate. However, I wasn't thinking straight - the break around 100 rules. It was a DIFFERENT source the developers looked into concerning the personality and attributes of zombies. Sorry about that. 08:09, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I appologize about the dumbass (pronounce Du-mawsse) incident. i periodicaly go into fits of RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE when someone applies the cf and sf to max brooks. there people. just people. that are rabid. and stuff. yah... bury the hatchet?Legofan94 13:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Flaming hunters? Does anyone know the DPS that being on fire adds? Or how much health you lose per second?-- 05:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Testing the damage that the fire adds might be a problem to find out, but the number of health the Hunter loses is pretty easy, I'll try to add it next time when I get to play as a Hunter. You should do it too, everybody is here to help everybody. Zikkun 06:02, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hunter Glitch I was playing with my friend one time on Dead Air and we are in the cubicles in The Crane. Then, after a Horde and a Witch attack, I spotted a Hunter in a room, not making any sounds and just jogging in circles. Glitch? Dabrules 11:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Dowt it--User:TeriffiedToxic Life as we know it will end soon I think.. 13:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Probably a way to keep physically fit for pouncing, scratching and shrieking on a day-to-day basis. Dabrules 10:50, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Hunter Vs Witch Why does the hunter sometimes attack the witch I don't understand--User:TeriffiedToxic Life as we know it will end soon I think.. 08:57, 14 July 2009 (UTC) It happened to me too. It also happened with a smoker and a tank. Probably they just hate the witch. Dabrules 11:48, 14 July 2009 Lol Probually But theres got to be a resonable explanation for it though--User:TeriffiedToxic Life as we know it will end soon I think.. 13:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC) We wonder why the Witch crys....... Witch: OH MY GOD WHY DOES HE HIT ME!!!!!!!! Hunter: SHUT UP BITCH!!!!!!! --Kirby888 02:19, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I have a theory: The Special Infected hit (or vomit on) her is because she still has some humanity left on her, which explains her crying. Probably the special infected could sense that, and they attack her for it. Poor witch. Dabrules 9:20, 23 July 2009 Hunter's Tape? Why does the Hunter have tape on his clothes?If he had tape on him,wouldn't that mean he knew he was infected?And even then,If he knew he was infected,then how did he know he was going to turn into a Hunter?That either means that you show signs of being an SI before you're fully infected,or he put the tape on after he was infected,wouldn't it?Bigens 01:16, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :I am actually currently working on a psychological/physical report of all the infected. One thing I mention is that an infected is not the same thing as a zombie. An infected is aware and has intelligence, but it is very limited. That is why they can do the things they do. You think a Smoker just "tongues" survivors on instinct? And why does the Tank specifically go for the survivors? Same with the Hunter, Witch, and the infected themselves? Because they are slightly intelligent. But when my report comes out it will make more sense once it is all put together. So basically to answer your question the Hunter does this to prevent wind resistance with it's semi-intelligence. Darthscyrone 02:14, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Left 4 dead 2 * I think Valve should revise the appearance of the Hunter in L4D2. Does it make any sense that a person would have been wearing a gray sweatshirt and brown sweatpants prior to the infection in New Orleans? Its gotta be like 70 or 80 degrees normally, right? who would wear that kind of attire that far south? :Well they said they were going to. So we'll see what they come up with. I think it's funny how people freak out over sweatshirts in the south. I live in the South and I wear sweatshirts all the time. They don't bother me. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] 03:16, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::I saw somewhere that they said they will change hunter appearance because hoodies are not really southern ish style. Powers38Talk 04:09, 20 August 2009 (UTC) * I gotta say, it just seems weird that you can wear a sweatshirt down there, and not feel hot. It just duznt seem rite. SuperMutantSlayer450 :Well I'm sorry it seems so "weird" to you. I'm sure some people think frozen rain is a sign of the apocalypse just cause it doesn't seem "right". But people wear sweatshirts down here just like anywhere else. It's not like we're in the Amazon. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] 06:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Hey sorry about that jo. Im NOT saying anything like "anyone who wears a sweatshirt down south is a messed up freak". im sorry if i offended you, cause i wuznt tryin to. I just thought you could get hot in a sweatshirt that is usually warm, and, in addition, dark colors (like gray and brown) tend to absorb more heat. Plus the fact its closer to the eqautor, meaning it would probably get hot down there. perhaps i have to study my geography more... but, ya, sorry. Could we just put this behind us and be friends? But, now that i think about it, how can you change a hunter, make him still look cool, but not have a hoodie? --Supermutantslayer450 00:02, 25 August 2009 (UTC)